<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pahuway by peachmingyupie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915159">Pahuway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie'>peachmingyupie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmingyupie/pseuds/peachmingyupie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagod na si Mingyu pero buti na lang may Wonwoo siya—ang pahinga niya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pahuway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblossoms/gifts">purpleblossoms</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MARAMING SALAMAT SA BETA KO (yes po di po siya omega o alpha hehe) MISS N lab keta with all my hypothalamus 🥺</p>
<p>Pakinggan niyo po ang “Pahinga” ni Ferdinand Aragon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mingyu, yung report daw need na ni boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu, tapos na daw ba yung design?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuya Gyu, yung allowance ko po pala hindi pa po dumadating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu, anak...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi na iniintindi ni Mingyu kasi sumasakit lang ulo niya. Kailanman ay ‘di niya naisip na kamumuhian niya ang pagtawag ng mga tao sa pangalan niya. Iba na kasi ngayon, e. Ngayon, ang madalas na kasunod nito ay utos o problema—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nakakasawa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nakatitig siya sa orasan sa opisina nila, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please mag-six ka na gusto ko na umuwi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Napasambit na lamang si Mingyu ng mahinang “yes” nang magsimula nang magsi-alisan ang mga katrabaho niya. Iba sa lantarang pagpapakita ng mga katrabaho niya ng kagustuhang umuwi ay sinaloob lamang ito ni Mingyu. Pagkukunwaring natutunan niya na lamang sa dalawang taon niyang pag-ta-trabaho sa kompanya. Anong posisyon? Huwag mo na lang tanungin dahil lahat naman ay ginagawa ni Mingyu kahit pa hindi kasama sa job description niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mag-a-out na sana si Mingyu nang may ipinahabol pa na utos ang boss niya, “Mingyu, may conference bukas, ha? Ikaw na muna pumunta. Don’t forget the minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gusto sumagot ni Mingyu ng, “bakit ‘di ikaw ang pumunta para ‘di ko na kailangan mag notes?” Pero sa halip ay nakangiting tumango siya sa boss niya sabay sinabing, “Ingat po kayo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pagod man ay hindi na naisip ni Mingyu na mag-taxi pauwi at sa halip ay tinahak niya ang daan papunta sa sakayan ng jeep, kailangan niya kasing magtipid kasi magpapadala pa siya sa parents niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi naman talaga mabilis mabadtrip si Mingyu pero parang nagpatong-patong na lang yata lahat kaya nang may gumising sa kanya para iabot ang bayad sa jeep—kahit ang dami namang pwedeng pag-abutan ng babae, ay napaismid siya at hindi na napigilan ang sarili sa pagbulong ng “ano ba yan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tapos tinarayan din siya ng nagpaabot at sinabihan siyang masungit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gusto sanang sumagot ni Mingyu ng “bakit, si Wonwoo ka ba?” pero pinili niya na lang manahimik kasi masasayang lang ang laway niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marami pang maliliit na bagay na dumagdag sa kinaiinisan ni Mingyu bago siya makarating sa apartment. Walang bihis-bihis ay sumalampak siya sa couch sabay bumuntong hininga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ang lalim no’n, a,” sabi ng nobyo niya sa kanya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Napatingin si Mingyu sa nobyo niyang nakasandal sa doorframe ng kwarto nila. Minsan naiinis siya kasi pakiramdam niya hindi siya mabuting boyfriend. Lagi kasing ang dami niyang ginagawa dala na rin na ang daming incompetent na empleyado sa opisina nila. Alam mo ‘yong mga empleyado na nagkaposisyon kasi kapamilya nila ang may-ari at hindi dahil sa kakayahan nila? Sila.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anong iniisip mo?” Hindi namalayan ni Mingyu na nasa harapan na pala niya ang kanyang nobyo, bakas sa mukha nito ang pag-alala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wala naman,” sagot ni Mingyu rito bago binaon ang mukha niya sa katawan ng nobyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kailangan na ba ng ‘Wonu Power Recharge’ ng boyfriend ko?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi man nakikita ni Wonwoo ay alam niyang napangiti ng sinabi niya si Mingyu. Dahan-dahan niyang niyapos si Mingyu—papalapit sa kanya, papalapit sa pahinga nito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wala mang pagku-kuwentong naganap ay alam na ni Wonwoo. Alam niya na pagod na naman si Mingyu, na kailangan na niya ulit ng espasyo mula sa mga responsibilidad na sumasakal sa kanya. Alam niyang stressed ito at maaaring hindi lamang ito tungkol sa trabaho kundi tungkol na rin sa pamilya. Alam niya na kailangang matandaan ni Mingyu na hindi siya nag-iisa sa pagharap ng mga problema niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nandito na ako, Gyu,” sabi niya rito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lalong humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo at kung kanina ay halata ang stress sa katawan niya, ngayon ay hindi na ito gaanong makikita… maliban na lang kung ikaw si Wonwoo. Si Wonwoo na sandalan ni Mingyu sa tuwing pakiramdam niya ang dilim-dilim, na parang laging gabi—si Wonwoo, ‘yong mahal niya, ‘yong pahinga niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gusto mo hulaan ko?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” sagot ni Mingyu habang hindi pa rin ina-angat ang ulo niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May pinasa na naman na trabaho sa’yo, ‘no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tumango si Mingyu at bumuntong hininga, “kawawa naman boyfriend ko. Ini-exploit na naman ng kompanya niya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mahinang tumawa si Mingyu dahil rito. Sa totoo lamang kasi ay si Mingyu talaga ang gano’n magsalita sa kanila ni Wonwoo. Ang mga pagboboses bata, ang paglalambing—mga qualities ng isang Mingyu Kim. Pero ngayon, ginagawa ito ni Wonwoo kasi alam niyang makakatulong iyon para kahit papaano ay makalimutan ni Mingyu nang panandalian ang mga pagsubok sa buhay niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huwag ka mag-alala, mahal, iba-bash ko sila para sa’yo sa Twitter,” sabi ni Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huwag na. Mamaya mawalan pa ako ng trabaho, lalo pang madagdagan sakit ng ulo ko,” sagot ni Mingyu bago nginitian ang nobyo niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, pero ibabash ko pa rin sila sa utak ko,” sagot ni Wonwoo bago umupo sa tabi ni Mingyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ako rin naman,” sagot ni Mingyu bago sinandal sa kanya si Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alam ko, pero feeling ko mas binabash ko sila kaysa sa’yo,” hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang kanang kamay ni Mingyu at ipinasok sa pagitan ng mga daliri nito ang sarili niyang mga daliri. Saktong-sakto—parang tinadhana na maghawak sila ng kamay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tumawa na naman si Mingyu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“hay ang magkaroon ng isang Wonwoo Jeon sa buhay mo…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naghahum lang si Wonwoo ng random na kanta nang maisipan ni Mingyu na alamin kung anong nangyari sa araw nito, “Ikaw, kamusta sa work mo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Humarap si Wonwoo kay Mingyu bago sumagot, “Wala namang nang-aaway sa akin, takot lang nila sa masungit na mukha ko. Hindi rin naman ako inuutusan masyado kasi takot pati boss ko sa akin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Napangiti na naman si Mingyu sa sagot ng nobyo, “ikaw, mahal a. In love na in love ka masyado sa akin, kanina ka pa ngiti nang ngiti.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In love na in love talaga,” sagot ni Mingyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halata ang gulat sa mukha ni Wonwoo, pero paglipas ng ilang segundo ay yumuko ito bago sumagot, “Ako rin naman sa’yo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niyakap ulit ni Mingyu si Wonwoo. Sa tuwing hawak niya at nasa pagitan ng mga bisig niya ang nobyo niya ay pakiramdam niya ang lakas-lakas niya. Pakiramdam niya kaya na niya ulit makipagsabayan sa demands ng hindi lamang ng boss niya kundi pati ng buhay. Pakiramdam niya kaya na niya ulit sabayan ang mundo at ang ‘di na niya mabilang na problema na hinahagis sa kanya nito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hindi ka pa ba gutom?” Pagtatanong ni Wonwoo habang ang mukha ay nasa leeg ni Mingyu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sa halip na sumagot ay hinila lang ni Mingyu ang katawan ng nobyo papunta sa kanya hanggang sa nakahiga na siya sa couch at nakapaibabaw sa kanya si Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahal naman, kain muna tayo. Makakatulog ka na naman agad pag hinayaan kitang humiga dito ngayon e,” sabi ni Wonwoo na bawat pantig ay ramdam ni Mingyu sa dibdib nitong nakadikit sa may tiyan niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi sumagot si Mingyu dahil totoo namang antok na siya. Sino ba namang hindi dadapuan ng antok pag hawak mo ang pahinga mo? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahal?” Tiningnan ni Wonwoo ang mukha ng nobyo na nagpapanggap na tulog na.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tingnan mo ‘to! Matutulog nga! Kain na muna tayo, Gyu!” Sabi ni Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A, ayaw mo gumising a.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hindi na naubos ang tawa ni Mingyu nang maramdaman ang pagkiliti sa kanya ni Wonwoo sa tagiliran niya kasabay ang walang humpay na pag halik nito sa mukha niya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oo na ito na tatayo na,” sabi ni Mingyu sa pagitan ng pagtawa bago umupo habang nasa ibabaw pa rin niya si Wonwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinalikan muli ni Wonwoo si Mingyu sa pisngi bago tumayo at pilit hinila patayo ang nobyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nang makatayo na si Mingyu ay nagtanong ito, “Bakit ba excited ka, nagluto ka ba?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asa ka pang magluluto ako, take-out lang ulam natin. Dumaan ako sa KFC kanina.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magrereklamo sana si Mingyu pero nakita niyang may adobo sa ibabaw ng hapagkainan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minsan pakiramdam ni Mingyu, ang dilim-dilim ng paligid dahil sa bigat ng responsibilidad na dinadala niya pero ngayong nakikita niya si Wonwoo na inihahanda ang hapunan nila, ang hapunang binili kuno sa KFC, hindi niya maiwasang mapaisip na, “buti na lang may Wonwoo siya”—ang sarili niyang araw at pahinga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOYS WITH THE BOOMING SYSTEM chos ayon thank u sa pagbabasa ang wish ko lang ay mahanap niyo rin ang Wonwoo niyo! 🥺</p>
<p>Thank u sa prompt mo Miss J! Sana ay masiyahan ka dito 😂 SHOUTOUT PO KAY ATE SAGING kasi wala lang bet ko lang bat ba HAHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>